Silent Demon
by Char-chan
Summary: Fear of his true self and near death, how can one boy take it all? A new take on how Kurt Wagner was introduced to the world of Xavier’s institute and became the X-man known as Nightcrawler. an AU story currently being completely rewritten!


title: Silent Demon [re-written

author: chibi Charlie-chan

series: X-Men Evolution (AU) copyright: Marvel Comics

summary: Fear of his true self and near death, how can one boy take it all? A new take on how Kurt Wagner was introduced to the world of Xavier's institute and became the X-man known as Nightcrawler.

-------

"AaaHhh!!" Kurt screamed as he felt the heat from the flames start to build up underneath him.

"Please stop this!" he yelled as loud as he could to the town's people. The people from his town in Germany had found out the secret that the Wagner family had kept for over fifteen years.

They had a demon for a son.

He had blue fur covering his entire body. His hands only had three fingers and long two toed feet followed by pointy elf ears, fangs, pure yellow eyes, and a long spaded tail. They had captured him when he accidentally revealed himself during one of his rare trips into the busy market place and out of fear they decided to burn him at the stake. They thought by doing this it would free their town of his demonic soul.

"Why…" his thoughts were interrupted by a strong gust of wing and a sudden dribble of rain.

The town's folk spoke to each other with a worried tone in their voices, "What is that?" "What is happening?.."

Just then a large black flying object suddenly descended from the stormy sky. Most of the town's people ran back to their homes in fear of the sudden appearance of the mysterious flying object. A dark skinned woman with long white hair flew off of the black object followed by another woman with long red hair. As the black object landed swiftly onto the ground it began to open up a space on the side. A man with long pointy claws on each hand jumped out and ran towards the remaining crowd of villagers swiping his claws in the air to scare them away from the slowly burning boy.

Kurt was scared, tired and hungry. He was wearing a long grey trench coat and was hanging on a wooden pole with a rope bound tightly around his body. Coughing from the smoke infested air and wriggling his singed feet away from the slowly dying flames that had been burning immensely until the rain began.

"Who are these strange people?" Kurt thought as he watched a bald man in a wheel chair pull out of the opening of the black object that was now looking more like a jet as the smoke cleared. A young man wearing an odd red visor over his eyes was walking along side of him.

Just then the remaining smoke had seeped into his lungs and made it hard to breathe. A sudden darkness overcame his mind. The last image he remembered was seeing the beautiful red haired women rushing over to him.

"Vhere..am I?" Kurt thought as he started to re-awaken from his horrifying nightmare. Or at least he thought it was one. "That was no nightmare. It was real. And I am alive! I am not dead! I am…." just then Kurt noticed that he was in a white, strange smelling room. He opened his eyes more widely to glance around at his new strange surroundings.

He noticed a boy with brown hair and dark red sunglasses rushing towards him from a nearby door.

"Kurt! Are you all right?" the strange boy asked him. But Kurt didn't know much English. All he really knew was his fluent German and some English he picked up from watching old horror films.

"How.. do you know.. my name?" Kurt nervously asked with a thick German accent. Kurt was afraid of how the boy would react to how he looked and pulled the white covers up over his head; only letting his eyes peek out.

-------

author's notes: oh wow! Over 5 years later and I suddenly, for no apparent reason, decided to re-write this super old story of mine. I recently started to re-watch the Evo series (and read the comics) and it brought back my old love for this series all over again. I remember always wanting this story to be my big involved one about my favorite blue fuzzy elf, Nightcrawler but due to stupidity of many past events, it never happened. So I am now going to slowly attempt at reviving this favorite barley started and far from finished story of mine. I re-wrote this 1st ch. to be more updated with my current writing skills (though they haven't gotten much better, lol) and to re-organize my thoughts of what I want to happen in the future. Expect more to come in the near future hopefully.


End file.
